Un pequeño error (fanfic Starker)
by LaLaDigon
Summary: Después de la lucha en Alemania, Tony lleva a Peter a casa, nada de ese viaje sale como espera.


— ¿Estas seguro? —le preguntó Happy mirándolo preocupado—. Yo puedo encargarme de él.

Miró hacia delante y soltó un suspiro. Le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo, estaba cansado y sin dudas no iba a ponerse a pensar en el débil estado de su orgullo, pero sabía que eso era lo que correspondía.

— No te preocupes, es mi responsabilidad.  
— Date un descanso Tony, tienes mucho en este momento.  
— Sube al avión Happy. Mientras más rápido lleguemos a Quuens más rápido puedo ir a ver a Rhody.

Vio a Happy suspirar resignado y quitándole su maleta de la mano camino hacia el avión.

Subió lentamente, procurando no magullar mas su orgullo demostrando su maldita debilidad y se dejó caer en uno de los asientos gruñendo por lo bajo cuando los músculos de su espalda gimieron en protesta.

Cerró brevemente los ojos y una sonrisa tiro de sus labios cuando Happy le gruñó a Peter que se estuviera quieto.

La verdad es que por eso volvía con ellos, por eso no había ido en el avión médico con Rhody. Ese era su respiro. Escuchar el incesante parloteo de Peter era mil veces mejor que escuchar sus tumultuosos pensamientos.

Sentía su mundo resquebrajarse y no tenía idea como iba a a volver a acomodar las piezas de su vida.

Steve los había jodido, a todos, a todo. Ross quería su cabeza en una estaca y él no podía querer menos. Todos esos idiotas estaban ahora bajo la custodia de S.H.I.E.L.D y se sintió vacío cuando se dio cuenta que los Vengadores habían pasado a la historia. Su equipo, sus amigos, eran delincuentes.

La ironía que había en el echo de que él fuera el único del lado de la ley no llegaba a resultarle lo suficientemente divertida como para evitar que la tristeza le oprimera el pecho.

Rhody era su principal preocupación, Vision la segunda. Sabía que no había una sola posibilidad de que fallara, pero paso, eso solo podía significar lo mucho que todo eso lo había afectado y se odiaba por haberle encomendado la misión de cuidar de Wanda. Tuvo que haber sabido que si algo fallaba, iba a salir más que herido.

Alzó las manos y se tironeo del pelo frustrado. No era así. No tenía porque pensar que todos y cada uno de ellos iban a preferir traicionarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que suponer que Wanda iba a traicionarlos? Sabía que era apegada a Steve, pero jamas pensó que iba a ponerse en contra de Visión. Los había visto maldita sea, no eran sólo amigos. No le entraba en la cabeza.

—... porque lo digo yo, apaga eso.  
— Oh vamos, sólo es despegue. Después lo apago.  
— Niño esta no fue una excursión de tu colegio. Apaga eso.  
— No soy un niño —se quejó Peter y como Happy no volvió a hablar, asumió que había apagado la cámara.

Otra sonrisa tiro de sus labios escuchando el molesto tono de Peter.

Sabía que era verdad, y que el chico debía comportarse, pero Happy se metía con él. También sabía que aquella era la primera experiencia del chico lejos de Queens (y de todo) y lo estaba viviendo con felicidad y emoción. Que ellos fueran micerables, no daba pie a que todos lo tuvieran que ser. El chico se habia ganado un descanso.

Aún recordaba la impresión que fue para él descubrir quién era el que andaba en pijamas salvando toda esa gente en Queens. Claro que no era un niño, él había sido un idiota egocéntrico a esa edad. El mocoso había decidido ayudar a los demás y hacer algo más importante que él. Reconocía que tenía muchas actitudes propias de su edad, pero el chico tenía un punto y no era justo que lo tratarán como un crío normal.

Llevaba meses (desde la segunda noche que salio a jugar al Vengador por las calles) observándolo. Estudió sus movimientos, sus interacciones y se llegó a reír contemplándolo. Sentía, de alguna forma, que lo conocía. La breve pero satisfactoria charla que tuvo con el chico en su cuarto, había ayudado a cimentar esa teoría. Peter era todo lo que pensó y divertido también.

Los problemas solían buscarlo como fanáticas acosadoras y escuchar al chico hablar con los maleantes o leer esas notas, le daban un soplo de aire a sus amargados días. Conocía sus capacidades y sus límites mejor que él. No había tenido mucho que hacer por esos días, asi que se informó cuanto pudo sobre este Arácnido en pijama que jugaba en su patio trasero. Viéndolo, supo que quería trabajar a su lado, mucho más al enterarse que tenía quince años. Si él hubiera sido la mitad de responsable a esa edad, lo más seguro es que no necesitará al B.R.E.A para modificar los recuerdos de sus padres.

El chico podría tener quince, pero una mentalidad de al menos quince más. Se divertía y se quejaba cómo un crío, pero sentía y pensaba como adulto. Cuidaba de la gente, pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos, no tomaba salidas fáciles y sonreía a los problemas. Ojalá él pudiera imitarlo. Ojalá él dejara de cometer los errores de un novato y aceptará lo que veía. Como jugaría al chico por su edad, si él a sus cuarenta y ocho, seguía cometiendo los errores que a los veinte. Él jamás tenía en cuenta en las consecuencias y rara vez, pensaba en los demás. Fallo que sin dudas lo llevó a firmar los acuerdos, había visto en los ojos de esa madre su responsabilidad y su falta de criterio. Vio en la cara sus errores y pese a lo que hubiera creído antes, los había aceptado.

Se enderezó más en su asiento, meneando la cabeza cansado de pensar y una mueca muda le contrajo el rostro cuando una oleada de dolor lo recorrió.

Iba a matar a Steve cuando le pusiera las manos encima.

— Parker, ven aquí —dijo controlando que su voz saliera normal— Trae la cámara, de esta ventana se ve mejor.  
— ¡No le des alas! —se quejó molesto Happy y casi pudo ver sus ojos rodar cuando Peter soltó un chillido estrangulado de felicidad.

Hubiera girado la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada cómplice a Happy, si la sola idea no hiciera que su cuerpo sudara temeroso por la cantidad de músculos tensandose y moviéndose que eso podía generar.

— ¿M-me puedo sentar? —le preguntó Peter mirando ilusionado el asiento al lado suyo junto a la ventana.  
— Por favor —le dijo alzando el brazo para dejarlo pasar.

Cuando Peter le dio la espalda unos segundos, dejo salir un mudo quejido y se recompuso cuando este casi se pegó a la ventana emocionado.

Lo miro con una molesta mezcla de alegría y pesar. Había visto el feo moretón que tenía en la cien y se le revolvió el estómago sabiendo que eso también habia sido su culpa.

— ¿Tienes más golpes? —preguntó sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.  
— Mm...  
— Parker...  
— En la espalda y el pecho —murmuró despegando la cara de la ventana.

Reprimió el impulso de revisarlo por su propia cuenta. Sabia por la doctora que lo revisó antes de salir del hotel que era verdad y que ninguno de los golpes era grave. Pero aún así la culpa lo aplastaba. Había dejado que un mocoso fuera a una pelea como esa, a ese nivel de desesperación había llegado. Peter era capaz de lidiar con las mundanas calles de su barrio, pero esa era otra liga, y como buen irresponsable, lo arrastró allí.

— Va a despegar —dijo intentando borrar de la cara de Peter aquella lastimosa expresión.

Sabía que Peter sentía que podría haber echo más pero no era así. Steve siquiera lo intento encerio con el mocoso y de haberlo intentado sabía que no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad. No por su fuerza, Peter le podía patear el trasero a Steve y no lograría pararlo, pero le faltaba una vida de entrenamiento para que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente para reducirlo.

— Deberías prender la cámara. —dijo señalando la ventana con una sonrisa afable.

Peter parpadeó un poco perdido y se puso carmesí cuando tuvo que volver a señalarle la cámara y la ventana para que le entendiera.

Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza cuando lo vio pelear con la cámara y se giró en su asiento hasta pegarse a la ventana. Su mirada se deslizó por su espalda y no pudo evitar gruñir cuando noto el feo morado en la blanca piel.

— ¿Qué mierda? —preguntó pasando de su propio dolor, para llevar sus mano hasta la remera de Peter y examinar la piel él mismo.

Peter automáticamente se giró y lo miró abriéndolo los ojos asustado, pero él no iba a dejarlo así. Lo miro duramente unos segundos y Peter agachó la mirada intimidado mientras que volvía a girar dándole la espalda.

Alzó lentamente la remera y su estómago se revolvió con violencia.

Un desagradable patrón de moretones le subían por la espalda hasta el hombro. Cerró los ojos mareado y sin soltar la remera volvió a susurrar duramente que se girará. Sintió a Peter querer negarse, pero automáticamente obedeció. Sin atreverse a tocarlo, subió más la remera y supo que él iba a matar a esa partida de hijos de puta cuando los moretones en el pecho de Peter iban desde sus abdominales hasta la clavícula.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacia, toco una de las marcas en su abdomen y se sintió ruin cuando Peter juntó aire con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se endureció.

— ¿Te dieron algo para el dolor? —preguntó estudiando el patrón de los golpes intentando determinar exactamente como se lo había echo.  
— ¿Dolor? —preguntó Peter con la voz ronca.

Asintió ausente, tocando superficialmente lo moretones. Manchas rojas y moradas, grandes y pequeños, subían por su piel revolviendo su estómago. Jamás se perdonaría su idiotez, él le hizo eso al chico. Siguió el recorrido de su mano mientras el mocoso se remobia y se quejaba por lo bajo. Debía dolerle horrores, visto que cuando se acercó a su pecho, Peter soltó un gemido bajo y corrió la vista cristalina de él.

Le bajo la remera lentamente y lo miró preocupado. Sabía lo que era no querer reconocer que se necesitaba ayuda y no podía permitir que Peter sufriera sólo para demostrarle a él, o al que sea, que era un hombre.

— Te duele, lo noto —dijo intentando que no sonara a una reprimenda. Tratarlo como un niño sólo iba a empeorar las cosas—. Apenas si te toque y mira como te pusiste. Ahora, yo no soy el más encantado con la idea de los medicamentos, pero algo para el dolor no te vendrá mal.

Peter seguía estudiándolo con la boca ligeramente abierta y un sonrojo tímido en las mejillas.

— Yo tome algo para el brazo —le explicó intentado que entendiera que no había nada de malo en ello— Mira, yo también tengo algunas —agregó alzando el borde de su remera para que le viera las costillas—. Y duelen como la mierda.  
— Yo... eh... si me... —Peter alzó la vista de golpe y la pego contra la ventana— Ya me dio la doctora.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, otra vez F.R.I.D.A.Y. les avisó que estaban por despegar y decidió que lo mejor era dejar en paz a Peter.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y se preguntó que podía hacer. Era obvio que Peter sentía vergüenza de haber salido así de lastimado en su primera pelea, pero él solo quería ir donde esos idiotas y matarlos. Pegarle de esa forma a un niño era el colmo.

Tampoco ayudaban las olas de auto-desprecio que sentía. Era, otra vez, su culpa. Él había ido por un niño para parar a un irresponsable grupo de adultos. Esta vez no se perdonaba a si mismo la ingenuidad de haber creído que no iban a atacarlos con todo lo que tenían.

Miro por la ventana sintiendo la furia acrecentarse en su interior. Steve. Ese maldito engreído hijo de puta. Y después decía que era su amigo. Eso no hacen los amigos. No te daban la espalda de esa forma, no destruían todo lo que habías creado.

Apretó los labios furioso y cerró los ojos intentando pensar donde podría estar. Sabía que con el mal nacido de Barnes, pero no tenía ni una idea del donde.

— ¿Señor Stark? —preguntó Peter suavemente.

Percibió un moviendo a su derecha y lo sintió acomodarse en su asiento para verlo de frente.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la cara de Peter estudiarlo con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estaba durmiendo?  
— No —dijo obligándose a calmarse—. No creo que pueda hacerlo así quisiera. ¿Qué pasa?  
— Yo... ¿Sabe algo del señor Rhodes?

Lo miró impresionando por aquella pregunta e inclinó su cabeza para estudiarlo atentamente.

— Iban a ingresarlo a una operación para frenar una hemorragia interna en su abdomen.  
— Oh —masculló Peter y vio su semblante caer— Lo siento, tuve que haber echo un mejor trabajo parandolos.  
— No Peter, así son las batallas. A veces está mierda pasa —dijo con la expresión igual de decaída que la suya. A él tampoco lo hacía feliz ese hecho—. Rhody siempre supo el riesgo —agregó sintiéndose mal por soltar aquella mentira.

Lo que había pasado ingresó directamente en la lista (cada vez más grande) de cosas que eran su culpa.

— Siento lo que pasó con sus amigos, señor Stark. No debe ser fácil.  
— ¿Sabes que? —dijo corriendo la vista de sus tristes y comprensivos ojos— Creo que si podría dormir un rato.

Se giró y reclinó su asiento. Cerró con fuerza los ojos. « _Amigos_ ». No quería ni pensar en ellos. Menos en su puñetero " _ex-amigo/te follo cuando nadie nos ve Steve_ ".

No es que él y Steve hubieran tenido una relación formal o algo así, aquello sólo era duro y puro sexo. Pepper se había ido definitivamente y Steve no quería/podía con una relación estable. Pero y pese a que el rubio nunca mintió o prometió algo más que eso, él abría creído que en una maldita situación como aquella hubiera tenido el decoro de avisarle. Así fuera una maldita amenaza, lo que fuera. Ahora se sentía un estúpido por sólo creer que había habido ese ínfimo nivel de intimidad o amistad en cualquier caso.

No estaba enamorado. De eso estaba seguro. Pepper aún dolía en alguna parte de su cuerpo y acostarse con Steve hacia las cosas llevaderas. La idea de tirarse desconocidas había pasado de moda. Tenia mucho para perder, mucho que esconder y teniendo en cuenta la apabullante realidad de que sus conquistas terminaban con una diana en la frente, necesitaba alguien que se pudiera defender si la mierda que cargaba consigo les alcanzaba. Ese hecho y el delicioso cuerpo de Steve, lo volvieron una pareja ideal. Si sumaba la reticencia de Steve a que todos lo supieran... todo cerraba para él.

No se peleaban, no se celaban y gracias a Dios follaban de las mil maravillas. Claro que sonaba frío e impersonal, pero estaba lejos de serlo. Steve era, por sobre todas las cosas, su amigo. Lo apreciaba y pese a aquél patriotismo y esa forma sobradora de pensar que solo él sabia lo que era bueno o no le daban asco, podía reconocerle que al menos era honesto con sus ideales. Hasta que la cara de Barnes salió en la tele.

Sabía que los acuerdos le molestaban, pero aun podía ver una luz al final de ese túnel. Sólo tenía que demostrarle que no iban a permitir que hicieran de ellos unas estúpidas marionetas. Ellos no eran un equipo cualquiera, eran los Vengadores, y estaba seguro que en el instante en que intentarán darle una orden a Baner, o mejor a su gran amigo Verde, eso les iba a quedar muy claro. Lástima que Barnes apareció y el maldito infeliz regreso a su jodida pubertad destruyendo todo.

Escuchó un susurro porvenir de Peter y se abstuvo de abrir los ojos. Él también lo sentía mucho. Desgraciadamente, nada de eso cambiaba o arreglaba algo.

Regularizó su respiración y se concentró en los sonidos que hacía el mocoso a su lado. Podía escuchar su respiración y gracias a eso podia decir que sus costillas debían doler, ya que esta era más fuerte y rápida de lo normal, lo escuchó quejarse un poco cuando se giró y oyó la cámara al ser activada nuevamente.

Intentó recordar como se había sentido la primera vez que viajo en avión pero esos recuerdos estaban muy lejos de él. No recordaba que alguna vez aquella experiencia le resultará tan gratificante. Desde que tenía memoria volar así como tener plata o estar alejado de sus padres eran cosas comunes. Si algo bueno podía sacar de todo aquello es que al menos alguien en ese avión estaba pasando un rato que no iba a olvidar.

Con eso en mente intento relajarse y sus músculos agradecieron la idea. Siguió muy atento a la respiración de Peter y en algún momento del viaje el sueño lo encontró.

Lo primero que sintió al despertarse fueron sus doloridos músculos. Hubiera gritado frustrado con el maldito dolor si automáticamente no hubiera sido muy consciente de otros hechos.

Lo habían tapado, un tibio calor lo envolvía hasta las piernas y en las manos la suave y cálida tela hacia ligeras cosquillas.

Hubiera abierto la boca, hubiera llamado a Happy y definitivamente lo hubiera regañado por osar tratarlo como un maldito bebé, si no fuera por el brazo que en ese momento le rodeaba el abdomen, con su respectiva mano, acariciando la piel de su cintura.

Había más cosas que lo frenaron y lo dejaron estático en su posición con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Por ejemplo: el claro peso de una cabeza contra su cuello, la cálida y constante respiración en su piel, el suave aroma que flotaba a su nariz y el leve murmulló que llegaba a sus oidos.

Abrió tentativamente sus ojos y bajando lentamente la mirada se topó con una maraña de pelo castaño que le impedía la vista.

Peter se removió en ese mismo instante y por un segundo temió haberlo despertado. No sabía ni que decir. Una de sus manos sostenían firmemente su antebrazo, impidiendo que este lo soltara, y no tenía una sola buena explicación para eso.

El cálido peso sobre su cuerpo cambio ligeramente y se tragó un quejido cuando el brazo lo rodeó con fuerza y lo pegó más al cuerpo del chico. Fijó la vista en techo del avión y contó mentalmente mientras la delicada boca se pegó un poco más contra su cuello.

Bien, definitivamente tenía que despertarlo. La física le decía que a Peter le iba a doler el cuello por tenerlo en aquella muy poco cómoda posición y la lógica le decía que lo que estaban haciendo era absurdo. Tenía que abrir su mano y soltarle el brazo, tenía que moverse lentamente y despertarlo, tenía que dejar de pensar que sentía extrañamente bien ser tan fuertemente abrazado y definitivamente tenía que sentirse incómodo. Una muy pulcra lista que se fue por el desagüe cuando la cabeza de Peter se movió y se acomodó en medio de su pecho después de soltar un pesado suspiro.

Con más facilidad de visual se atrevió a bajar la cabeza y esa vez un quejido logró escaparse de su boca. Apretó los labios pero el dolor por poco lo noqueó. Peter se apretó fuertemente contra él y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho hizo fuerza hacia abajo aplastándolo en un doloroso abrazo. Lo miro unos segundos y pudo apreciar el momento en que al parecer, encontró una pose que le resultó cómoda, porque respiro hondo antes de relajarse contra él.

Giró un poco la cabeza y la meneo al ver la extraña forma en la que estaba. Sentado de costado con las piernas flexionadas en la butaca y la mitad de su cuerpo descansaba sobre él. Alguien, por seguro el hijo de puta de su amigo, lo había tapado también. No estaba seguro si la manta se había caído o simplemente no lo taparon del todo, pero toda la parte superior de su cuerpo no estaba tapada.

Sus ojos se posaron en los moretones y sus ideas sobre despertarlo se hundieron. ¿No podía tragarse su mierda y dejarlo dormir sin más? No veía su cara, pero sentía su cuerpo relajado sobre el de él. Le había arrebatado algo, le había dado algo, pero aquellos golpes pudieron ser mucho peores y eso no podía remediarlo. Unas horas de sueño era lo mínimo que podía darle considerando lo mucho a lo que lo había expuesto.

Con mucho cuidado, intento empujarlo suavemente para quitárselo de encima. Podía dejarlo dormir, pero no necesariamente sobre él.

Empezó a empujar su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de pesaba una maldita tonelada. Se quedó quieto mirándolo asombrado y juntando un poco de aire lo volvió a intentar. Forcejeó un poco con su cuerpo y cuando estaba por dejar salir un gruñido molesto por sus infructíferos esfuerzos Peter se volvió a remover.

Abrió rápidamente la mano y la acomodó en su regazo, rezando internamente porque el chico no se diera cuenta de cómo lo había estado agarrando, pero el mocoso sólo rezongo perezosamente entre sueños y hundió más la cabeza en su pecho.

Otro quejido salió de su boca al volver a ser fuertemente agarrado, pero esa vez aprovechó el movimiento de Peter para sacar uno de sus brazos de debajo de su cuerpo. Era ridículo, totalmente ridículo. Tenía que despertarlo y acabar con aquella idiotez.

Apoyó su mano libre en el hombro de Peter y tuvo toda la intención de sacudirlo, si no fuera que en el momento en que aplicó precion el niño soltó un quejido dolorido. Retiro la mano estudiándolo y con mucho cuidado levantó el cuello de su remera.

El violeta iba tomando intensidad y su maldita culpa también. Dejo caer su mano suavemente en la espalda del mocoso y se volvió a concentrar en el techo del avión.

¿Era necesario sacárselo de encima? Ya lo había soltado, no seguía abrazándolo y eso sin dudas mejoraba su situación, podía simplemente dejarlo y ya. No tenía que despertarlo y hacerlo sentir incómodo si no quería. Claramente ese día había sido mucho para Peter y se merecía un pase libre.

Visto que aquella mierda era pura y exclusivamente su culpa, ser el colchón del mocoso por unas horas más no era una tragedia.

Escuchó a Peter susurrar algunas incoherencias mientras se seguía removiendo, lo hubiera intentado despertar, pero el sueño lo volvió a vencer y con la mano enterrada en el pelo de Peter, único lugar en el que no tenía feos moretones, el brazo de Peter rodeándolo por la cintura y la cabeza del mocoso oprimiéndole el pecho, se quedó dormido.

~•~

Él encerio estaba ardiendo. El calor era sofocante y por unos instantes la duda lo asaltó. ¿Donde demonios...?

Abrió de golpe los ojos y sólo la sorpresa logró mantenerlo mudo.

« _Esto está a un paso de estar mal_ » le avisó su cerebro. « _Suelta al mocoso_ » le ordenó cuando se dio cuenta que en esa oportunidad lo tenía firmemente sujeto de la cintura apretándolo contra él. « _Deja de sentirte tan bien contigo mismo_ » le rogó una vez que se dio cuenta lo cómodo y relajado que se sentía.

Por seguro Peter, en algún momento, se despertó y decidido que el maldito apoya brazos que los separa era un estorbo y lo había levantado. Claro que él entendía que el chico se cansara de clavarse esa mierda, pero el resultante era palabras más palabras menos, una real locura.

Todo el maldito cuerpo de Peter estaba sobre su costado derecho y una de sus piernas enredada entre las suyas. Lo peor, que increíblemente no era su maldita cara otra vez hundida en su cuello dándole cosquillas, era que él se sentía increíble.

No estaba seguro de alguna vez haber dormido tan bien. Sentía el cuerpo relajado y el suave olor al shampoo de Peter iba a estar para siempre en su memoria como algo a lo que huele la relajación. El maldito asfixiante calor era molesto, pero a la vez era imposible la idea de alejarse. Quería enroscarse contra esa maldita salamandra y robarle el calor por horas.

Para ese punto tuvo que ponerle un parate a sus pensamientos. ¿Enroscarse contra Peter? « _Ahora te volviste loco_ » le ladró su mente incrédula.

Aquello fue un accidente, un maldito y mal accidente. Él nunca iba a volver a hacer aquello. Jamás. Así no se comportaba un adulto con un niño de la edad de Peter. Es más, estaba seguro que era justo de esa forma en que se comportaban los malditos pederastas. « _Por lo que más quieras alejate de este chico_ » volvió a pedirle su inconsciente y supo que era hora de obedecer cuando fugazmente se imagino a si mismo desarrollando actividades más pederastas con el mocoso.

Oficialmente el estrés se había comido su cerebro y tenía que poner un freno a aquella demencia. Iba a despertarlo, pero necesitaba unos segundos para calmarse y aclarar su mente.

Retiró la mano de la cintura de Peter mortificado y la dejó en el apoya cabezas. Tenía que relajarse y ser capaz de actuar con normalidad una vez que Peter perdiera la cabeza. Lo sintió apretarse más contra su cuerpo y esa jodida vez pasó saliva preocupado. ¿Que demonios se estaba frotando contra su cadera en ese instante?

Percibió un movimiento a su izquierda y rápidamente cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza. No, él no podía con aquello.

— Ya estamos por aterrizar hay que despertarlos —dijo Vision por lo bajo.  
— Deja que duerman, es lo mismo. —tajo Happy como si no fuera demencial el maldito echo de que Peter estaba absolutamente fuera de lugar. « _Maldito embustero_ » le reprochó su mente recordándole que había vuelto a sujetar la cintura de Peter.  
— ¿Pero la seguridad...?  
— Si está cosa fuera a tener problemas de aterrizaje ya estaríamos muertos. —dijo su amigo sin inmutarse. — No deberíamos igual... Digo no esta mal...  
— Vision, al chico le dieron una paliza, Tony lleva una semana sin dormir. Me daría lo mismo si se acuesta sobre sus piernas y con eso descansan. Aparte sólo duermen, creeme que Tony va a enloquecer cuando le digamos que soltó un suspiro cuando dormido levantó al chico y lo acomodó mejor contra su pecho. —hubiera creído que era mentira, que sólo quería molestarlo, pero no sabía que había despertado y Happy no tenía por qué mentir.  
— Si tu lo dices...

Vision caminó lentamente lejos de ellos y se permitió estar unos segundos en silencio. Se quedó estático y pensó en su siguiente moviento. Ahora no quería ser el primero en despertar, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo escuchar un solo chiste y la sola idea de despertar a Peter le daba miedo.

Se sentía terriblemente incómodo con el hecho de estar en esa situación y eso que era un adulto que podía ser muy racional y ver las cosas como Happy; Se hallaba demasiado cansado para ser plenamente consciente de lo que hacia dormido, estaba mas que acostumbrado a la compañía en la cama y por instinto apretaba contra él cualquier cuerpo cálido que se tumbara a su lado. También entendía a Peter, el mocoso seguro solía dormir abrazado a su almohada y por eso se apretaba contra él. Las emociones habían sido fuertes y sus cuerpos anhelaban el contacto a un nivel fundamental. No creía que Peter pudiera lograr pensar con fría lógica, el chico seguro iba a volverse rojo y decir un montón de idioteces preso de la vergüenza, entonces iba a tener que decir otras tantas ridiculeces abochornantes y morir de vergüenza por algo que era completamente normal. « _Y un carajo normal Stark, suelta su cintura_ » le dijo aquella voz que decidió llamar conciencia y dejar de llamar cerebro. Visto que su cerebro lo había orillado a esa absurda posición en el momento que decidió apagarse y acostar al mocoso sobre él.

Optó por la mejor de todas las opciones y se quedó como estaba.

Cuando llevaba unos minutos concentrandose en dejar de sentir la calidez de Peter envolverlo, quizás en dejar de encontrarla tan gratificante, el cuerpo sobre el suyo se removió un poco más. « _Se está despertando_ » le avisó su mente y se obligó a retirar la mano de su cintura.

Se maldijo internamente al notar que le había costado más de lo debido hacerlo y relajó cuanto pudo el cuerpo agudizando al máximo sus sentidos.

Los fuertes brazos de Peter lo apretujaron un poco más mientras que su cabeza le acarició perezosamente el pecho. « _Joder_ » pensó lamentando la maldita hora en que lo dejo sentarse al lado suyo ni bien noto que todo el cuerpo de Peter despertó al sentir su entrepierna frotarse contra su cadera.

Con un leve quejido Peter se estiró apresándolo entre el asiento y su anormal pesado cuerpo antes de alzar la cabeza. Sintió la suave boca bostezar muy cerca de su cuello y su jodido cuerpo también despertó, cuando la humedad y el calor golpearon esa pequeña zona de piel. Hubiera gemido en cualquier otra situación e incluso lo pagaría a él, para sentir esa boca contra sí, pero solo se mordió la mejilla y se odio por siquiera penarlo.

Aún con los ojos cerrados pudo ver el pánico adueñarse del niño, cuando esté terminó de despertar. Todo el cuerpo de Peter se tenso sobre el suyo y se alejó con tal fuerza que escuchó como se golpeaba contra la ventana.

Mordió su lengua evitando el impulso de controlar que no se hubiera dañado y dejó los minutos pasar. Abrir los ojos en ese momento era la peor jugada que podía hacer.

— Tony, niño... Oh, despertaste —dijo Happy y él solo pudo desear de corazón que el muy patán no se la pusiera muy dura a Peter— Abrocha tu cinturón, ya va a aterrizar.  
— Yo... eh... —Peter balbuceó un poco más para después callarse repentinamente.

Quiso gruñir cuando percibió su sombra pararse al lado suyo y se obligó a no decir nada cuando le rozó las primeras al pasar sobre ellas para huir.

— Niño, no es momento de jugar. —se quejó Happy, pese a que lo dejó pasar.  
— Baño —masculló a lo lejos Peter y él se permitió soltar un suspiro.  
— Deja de fingir —susurró Happy antes de alejarse de él también.

Esperó pacientemente a que Peter volviera, pero cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, a los pocos segundos escuchó un cinturón activarse unos asientos más atrás del suyo.

Toda la paupérrima charla que había planeado para sostener con Peter y poder calmarlo se fue por la basura al girar en su silla y pescarlo mirando por la ventana como si nada.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces pero decidió dejar todo como estaba. No tenía tiempo para esas idioteces, si el niño sacaba el tema iba a hablar, si no, esperaba poder dejar aquello atrás y no volver a pensar en eso. Sólo había sido un maldito accidente, que él no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder. Peter era muy chico y él sabía mejor que nadie lo fácil que uno podía confundir la admiración con el deseo. Steve era la prueba viviente. El desastre en el que estaban viviendo lo era. Barnes lo era para Steve.

~•~

— ¿Y dime, desde cuando dejas que chicos como Parker te abracen? —preguntó maliciosamente Happy mientras se dirigía al hospital.  
— Estas despedido —le espetó antes de subir el vidrio que los separaba y fijaba la vista donde hasta hace unos segundos Peter había estado sentado.

Escuchó los quejidos de su amigo pero él se encontraba procesando el echo de haber vuelto a tener los brazos de Peter rodeándolo.

Definitivamente tenía que poner distancia del niño antes se que un tercer accidente sucediera.

Pateo muy al fondo de su mente la confusión y la molestia que aquello le causaba. Sólo era un chico.

¿No? « _Sigue repitiéndotelo Stark_ » le gruñó la voz que habia bautizado conciencia, la cual sonaba mucho a Rhodes, grabando a fuego en él lo malditamente bien que se había sentido por unos fugaces segundos al sentir sobre si el peso y el calor de Peter. Justo lo que le faltaba en ese momento. Delirantes pensamientos sobre un niño y lo malditamente cómodo que se sentía su estúpidamente pesado cuerpo contra el suyo.

« _Ahora se siente bien ¿no?»_ dijo maliciosamente la voz en su cabeza y apretó los labios restregándose la cara con las manos. Soltó un suspiró y se ajustó nuevamente las gafas. Tenía mucho, mucho, en que pensar y la larga lista de problemas que resolver no parecía descender jamás. « _Ni hablar ahora que Parker se sumo_ » volvió a decirle la estúpida voz antes de que él pudiera controlarla.

¿Por qué siquiera pensó en abrirle la puerta?, se quejó consigo mismo. Estaba todo terminando muy bien, tanto que el incidente en el avión pasaría a la historia, pero no, él se inclinó sobre Peter y este hizo lo obvio, lo abrazó.

Su mundo volvió a cambiar de eje cuando su calor y su peso lo rodearon. Esa pequeña y húmeda boca volvió a estar cerca de su cuello y su mano se tensó contra la perilla al sentir el deseo de aferrarlo golpearlo. El mentón del chico descansó cobtra su hombro y la gran mano contra su espalda.

Aquella estúpida voz en su interior le confirmo lo divertido qué ers el sentir que sus cuerpos se amoldaban de una forma que el de él y Steve nunca y tuvo que soltar que aquello no era un abrazo, cuando se sintió terriblemente tentado a que lo fuera.

Los inmensos ojos lo miraron avergonzados y la tensión en su cuerpo lo hizo sentir lo suficientemente ruin para decirle que aún no lo eran.

« _Pero te encantaría_ » dijo su maldita conciencia y él solo gimió frustrado. ¿Qué demonios estába mal con él?

El auto frenó lentamente y supo que ya todo daba lo mismo. Carraspeó ajustándose el saco, acomodando sus gafas y revisando que todo estuviera en orden, tenía que continuar con su vida, y eso significara alejar a Parker, su cuerpo y calor, de mente.


End file.
